Michael Muhney
"If I had the power to be a ninja, a time-traveller, a superhero, the President or a dad...I'd be a dad everytime. Just nothin' like it." - Michael discusses being a dad, March 28, 2011 via Twitter Michael Muhney is an American actor who portrayed the character Seth in the Season 6 episode of Charmed entitled Love's a Witch. Quick Facts Full Name: Michael Muhney Birthdate: June 12, 1975 Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois, USA Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Ethnicity: Caucasian American Raised In: Euless, Texas, USA Affiliation: Jamie Muhney (wife), Goodman School of Drama, DePaul University Career Television *The Young and the Restless *Family Practice *CSI: Miami *Numb3rs *Veronica Mars *Without a Trace *Charmed *JAG *Boomtown *The Huntress *ER Films *Disconnect *The Portal *Act Your Age *No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker *Columbus Day *One Night *Lovers, Liars & Lunatics *Nicholas *Virtual Nightmare *Love 101 *Turks *A Will of Their Own *Real Life Images MichaelAirport_(2).jpg|At the airport with his mom - February 25, 2012 MUHNEY---GREEN.jpg|New CBS Photoshoot for CBS Magazine MUHNEY---GREY.jpg MUHNEY---OPENING-SHOT.jpg MUHNEY---PURPLE-SWEATER.jpg MUHNEY---SCOTCH-GLASS.jpg MUHNEY---WALKING-WITH-BAG.jpg MMuhneyFeb14_(2).jpg|February 14, 2012 MichaelMuhneySharon1.jpg|With Sharon Case at CBS Studios - January 24, 2012 MichaelMuhneyTeeth.jpg|Michael's teeth - twitter photo - January 2012 MichaelMuhneyHair.jpg|Michael's hair - January 12, 2012 MMJan102012.jpg|With Sharon Case - January 10, 2012 MMJan-22012.jpg|At Home - January 2, 2012 MMDec252011.jpg|On Christmas Day - December 25, 2011 MMDec242011.jpg|With his daughter - December 24, 2011 MMDec232011.jpg|The Muhney Family - December 23, 2011 MichaelDecember20.jpg|With his family - December 19, 2011 MichaelDecember14.jpg|December 14, 2011 MichaelDecember14(1).jpg|December 14, 2011 MichaelDecember11.jpg|December 11, 2011 MichaelDecember11(1).jpg MichaelDecember11(2).jpg mmdinner3.jpg|December 6, 2011 mmairport1.jpg|At the airport - December 4, 2011 mmdinner1.jpg|Having dinner with Y&R castmate - December 4, 2011 mmdinner0.jpg MichaelMuhneyFam.jpg|With his family at Dr. Hogly Wogly's Tyler Texas BBQ in California - November 28, 2011 MichaelNovember19 (1).jpg|At Italian Restaurant - November 19, 2011 MichaelNovember14(1).jpg|With daughter - November 14, 2011 MichaelNovember14(3).jpg|At the gym - November 14, 2011 MichaelNovember12 (1).jpg|November 12, 2011 MichaelNovember11(1).jpg|November 11, 2011 Mmnov1.1.jpg|With Y&R co-star Sharon Case - November 10, 2011 Mmnov1.2.jpg Mmnov2.jpg Mmnov0.jpg|November 8, 2011 MichaelNovember1_(2).jpg|With daughter - November 2, 2011 MichaelOctober31_(2).jpg|October 31, 2011 MichaelOctober31(3).jpg|With Y&R co-star Michael LeBlanc - October 31, 2011 MichaelMuhneyOctober31_(2).jpg|On the golf course - October 31, 2011 MichaelMuhneyTwitterOct25 (2).jpg|October 24, 2011 MichaelMuhneyTwitterOct24 (2).jpg MichaelMuhneyTwitterOct24(2).jpg michaelmuhneyTwitterOct(4).jpg michaelmuhneytwitteroct(4.1).jpg michaelmuhneytwitterOct(4.2).jpg Mic22.jpg|With Michelle Stafford Mic25.jpg Mmuhneytweet3.0.jpg|Twitter photo - With Miss Colorado backstage at Miss America Pageant - October 15, 2011 Mmuhneytweet9.0.jpg|Twitter photo - October 13, 2011 Mmuhneytweet2.0.jpg|Twitter photo - "Hanging out with J-Lo at the Time Warner Center" - October 10, 2011 Mmuhneytweet1.jpg|Twitter photo, "A pigeon just took a dump on my face as I was leaving Central Park" - October 10, 2011 Mmuhneytweet4.0.jpg|Twitter photo - October 2011 Mmuhneytweet5.0.jpg|Twitter photo - October 2011 Mmuhneytweet6.0.jpg|Twitter photo - With Y&R costar Joshua Morrow - October 2011 Mmuhneytweet7.jpg|TWitter photo with Michelle Stafford - October 2011 Mmuhneytweet8.jpg|Twitter photo - October 2011 MichaelMuhneyYRCast.jpg|With cast of Y&R MichaelMuhneySharonCase.jpg|With Sharon Case MikeMuhneyJune26.jpg|June 26, 2011 MikeMuhneyDaughter.jpg|With his daughter - June 26, 2011 MikeMuhney.jpg|With his children on Father's Day - June 19, 2011 MichaelMuhneyJune2011.jpg|At the 38th Annual Daytime Creative Arts 7 Entertainment Emmys - June 17, 2011 MichaelMichelle.jpg|With Michelle Stafford MichaelMichelle0.jpg Michaelmichelle2.jpg Michaelmichelle3.jpg MichaelMichelleYR.jpg MichaelMuhneyDTE2011.jpg|With Heather Tom MichaelLindsay.jpg|With Lindsay Hartley of All My Children MichaelLindsay2.jpg|With Lindsay Hartley and Jack Hannah MikeMuhney3.jpg MikeMuhney00.jpg|With Y&R Co-Star on June 16, 2011 micmuhyr0.jpg|With his family at the 16th Annual Los Angeles Antiques Show in Santa Monica - April 13, 2011 MichaelMain1.jpg micmuhyr0.1.jpg micmuhyr0.2.jpg Michael01.jpg Michael02.jpg MichaelMuhney16th.jpg MIchaelMuhneyBatteryPark.jpg|In Battery Park, New York City - April 2011 MicMuhYR.jpg|Joshua Morrow and Michael Muhney attend CBS' "The Young and the Restless" 38th Anniversary cake cutting in Los Angeles - March 24, 2011 MicMuhYR2.jpg micmuhyr7.jpg|37th Annual Daytime Entertainment Emmy Awards with Sharon Case at the Las Vegas Hilton on June 27, 2010 in Las Vegas MicMuhYR5.jpg|37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards' "Daytime Gives Back" at the Salvation Army on May, 26, 2010 in Van Nuys, micmuhyr6.jpg Michael2010DaytimeEmmys.jpg|2010 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards MichaelBlackEyes.jpg|On set of The Portal MichaelNicholas.jpg|With Nicholas Brendon - The Portal MichaelActAge.jpg|On set of Act Your Age MichaelActAge1.jpg MichaelActAge2.jpg Michaelmuhney2.jpg| Michaelmuhney3.jpg Michaelmuhney1.jpg|NoH8 campaign photo by Adam Bouska MichaelMuhney38thAnniversary1.JPG|At the 38th Anniversary of The Young & the Restless MichaelMuhney38thAnniversary2.jpg|With Y&R Co-Star Billy Miller MichaelMuhneyJoshMorrow.JPG michaelmuhneyjoshmorrow2.JPG MichaelMuhneyJoshMorrow3.jpg michaelmuhneyjoshmorrow4.jpg michaelmuhneyjoshmorrow5.jpg MichaelMuhneyAdamNewman0.jpg|As Adam Newman MichaelMuhneyAdamNewman3.jpg michaelmuhneyAdamNewman2.jpg MichaelMuhneyEricbraedan.jpg|With Y&R Co-Star Eric Braedan MichaelMuhneyCupcake.jpg MichaelMuhneySharoncase.jpg michaelmuhney002.jpg MichaelMuhneyAdamNewman.jpg MichaelMuhney001.jpg MichaelMuhneyYR1.jpg MichaelMuhneyyr2.jpg MichaelMuhneyyr3.jpg MichaelMuhneyyr4.jpg michaelmuhneyyr5.jpg Michaelyr.jpg|Young and the Restless micmuh1.jpg micmuh2.jpg micmuh3.jpg micmuh4.jpg micmuh5.jpg micmuh6.jpg micmuh7.jpg micmuh8.jpg micmuh9.jpg micmuh10.jpg micmuh11.jpg micmuh12.jpg micmuh13.jpg micmuh14.jpg MichaelMuhney2009DTE.jpg Michaelroma2007.jpg Michaelmuhney0.jpg Michaelveronicamars.jpg|In Veronica Mars MichaelVeronica.jpg|As Sheriff Lamb - Veronica Mars Michaelveronica2.png MichaelJason.jpg|With Veronica Mars co-star Jason Dohring MikeJohn.jpg Michaelkristen.png|With Veronica Mars star Kristen Bell Mike2.jpg|With Veronica Mars co-star SheriffDonLamb.jpg|Veronica Mars Promo Mike3.jpg|November 2006 MichaelMuhneyBoomtown.jpg|On Boomtown MichaelMuhneyBoomtown2.jpg Website and Social Networks *http://www.michaelmuhney.com *http://twitter.com/#!/michaelmuhney Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe